


flirt and define holy lance

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Similar to the canon scene in the anime where Enoshima picked up Ikusaba in her limousine, this story makes that reserved with some tweaks here and there.—-“So, you just pose for the photographers in whatever outfit they toss at ya and then they make it look good?” The blonde tilts her head, wondering how it is to be a model with the spotlight on you at all times.“Mn. I decline certain outfits that expose too much of my skin, it defines what women should be and I do not want to convey that people should be like me.” The latter takes a sip of the rich champagne, swishing the liquid as she moves the glass around.“Junko-Chan. Are you sure, you don’t want a glass?” Asks the model, barely halfway done with her first glass.





	flirt and define holy lance

**Author's Note:**

> holy spear explosion boy be like : talentswap au inspo

The ride is smooth, thinks the mercenary who watches her older sister pour a glass for the two. Rich champagne that truly lives up to it’s name, why, it’s almost as rich as these following moments with Ikusaba, it’s a miracle to be back with the one person who didn’t care for her cynical ways or judge her at all.  
  
“Muku-nee, how is it being a host? Or whatever you do?” Enoshima sips her glass gleefully, sitting cross-legged, across from Ikusaba who sits up straight and holds her glass, gaze listlessly staring at the fizzing liquid.  
  
“The people give me outfits to wear, simply. I wear them and pose, do whatever they want. Dreams are projected onto me, which means I must be fit to my audience. Which happens to be the world.” She takes a long sip from her glass, left hand mindlessly fixing her gray suit which seems more fit for a man than a woman.  
  
“Aw, Muku-nee, you don’t have to make everything so _depressing _!” Enoshima giggles, it’s so nice to feel emotions flow and be real with someone who has seen all sides of you, allowing your guard to come down and be who you truly are. Another few sips of liquid and she feels as if she’s on cloud nine. Of course, alcohol is extremely popular with those who have made several appearances across the globe.__  
  
“I apologize, Junko-chan. Modeling isn’t my thing, but it is for the money, not the lifestyle.” Finishing the rest of the glass, still holding onto it as she relaxes and leans back, legs automatically moving to manspread as most say.  
  
“Well, my dumb big sis, mind telling me if you somehow got a lover? You’re famous n’ some other crap, so has any man fallen for you?” Enoshima prompts, also finishing her glass and savoring each bit of the champagne. Truly, it was nice to be with her sibling again after running away to go to some spot to become the world’s most feared women, all of that power... whoops, off topic!  
  
“Few men have come to me and they would like to marry me, but it is probably because of the money they will inherit if I die. Some women in modeling tend to have their touch linger with my hands after we do introductions, I don’t see a point.” It is nice to tell her sister the common things that happen, for it was hard to voice views with others, but with someone who has known you for years and is your sibling, it’s easy to let go and spill it all.  
  
Junko giggles once again, her sister is the funniest person even with that deadpan tone, it’s amazing how her sister shows no life in her eyes unless she is with her twin, it should always be like that. Both can begin the stirring of emotions in the latter, but never with others. Rebuilding this close relationship, it means that cloud nine is real and all is good, all is at peace.  
  
“That reminds me, where are we headed? It’s been a long time since you’ve picked me up.” The blonde can’t remember when she was picked up but made a guess on how much time has passed, by how the conversation flowed and the champagne flowing through her system.  
  
“My apartment. You do need somewhere to stay, and I’m not letting you leave me in the dust. No one ever thinks a model would live in some complex that looks like it’s owned by graffiti artists on the outside.” Common knowledge, people think celebrities live close to each other and whatnot, but for some that is the truth and other it is a lie and a story all on it’s own. The model sits up right, shoulders straight and her steel eyes flicker with small signs of life.  
  
“We should be stopped right about now.” Comments Ikusaba, who is right, for once as one of the many doors of the limo opens and the model takes the mercenary’s hands to help her out. It was weird being in one of those things, a form of transportation few were even let in. The driver is tipped around 15 dollars, ah, that was a rental? So confusing, the lifestyle of popular, those who are in it and understand how things work, those people are gods. The two go up the stairs and Ikusaba takes out the key, unlocking and opening the door for Enoshima who gleefully enters, it would be surprising to find this space of living neat.  
  
It’s clean but all the colors are dull, gray, black, silver, faint gold on a few pieces, it looks like a studio, not a place where someone would live.  
  
“I’m quite tired, so I’m going to take a nap. If you need anything, head to my room and shake me or something.” And with that, keys left on the table and the front door locked, the eldest sister leaves the scene and the youngest is left alone in a house she doesn’t even know.  
  
She wonders if it would be alright to be in the same room with someone who was probably asleep in bed, it wouldn’t be weird and strangely she just wanted to be around her big sister until everything’s became normal, similar to a schedule. Junko thinks before heading to the couch to sit, it’s rather comfortable and she suddenly realizes how much sleep she has missed. Within the next few minutes after slipping her shoes off and fixing her jacket, light undershirt and shorts, she falls asleep peacefully, which is rare, no nightmares, absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> 96neko sponsored by


End file.
